It's My Choice Love!
by VampireKaira
Summary: All human Klaroline. Pure family fluff. Caroline and Klaus are trying to decide on a name for their daughter with the help of Katherine, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.


It's My Choice Love!

Oneshot only. AU All human. Klaroline Caroline and Klaus pick out baby names whilst Katherine, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah help. Family fluff.

"For the last time we are not naming our child Artemis. It's ridiculous. She'll be bullied beyond belief" Caroline was exasperated. Her usually wonderful hubby had some stupid name ideas for their new baby on the way.

"It's a warrior name. She'll be strong and brave like her namesake" Klaus Mikaelson argued to his wife. "Better than some simpering girl's name"

"She'll be bullied. She's a little girl. And anyway what's wrong with Arabella?" Caroline was infuriated. The baby was kicking, her back hurt and her hubby wanted to call their daughter something warrior like.

"It's princessy and frilly! Our daughter will have a strong name so she can beat any potential boys" Klaus wanted his daughter to be tough like him, sarcastic and family orientated not overly girly or princessy. She would be a princess but not a damsel in distress.

"Might I be so bold to suggest Esther after our late mother? Or Elizabeth after Caroline's mother?" Elijah, Klaus's big brother, asked. Their mother was a protector of her children.

"Our mother was a lovely woman to us all but she did go psycho and try to kill me so no. I don't mind Elizabeth as a middle name though love" Klaus compromised as his wife was looking very angry.

"Elizabeth is her middle name then but we still need to decide on a first name. How about Lily?" Caroline asked absently as she thought of that amazing babysitter she had called Lily.

"Too girly love honestly" Klaus vetoed every name Caroline even tried to suggest. He didn't want anything like Lily, Aria etc. He loved classical names like Artemis and Bridget which Caroline hated." I like Cassiopeia"

"Too long" Caroline was quickly becoming bored with Klaus's suggestions.

"How about Alexandra Elizabeth and you can call her Alex? It means 'defender of men'. It's pretty tough and pretty as well." Katherine, Elijah's girlfriend and Caroline's best friend, suggested.

"Alexandra? I love it! What do you think Nik?" Caroline asked testing the name out and loving it. It seemed perfect but she hoped Nik would agree.

"Alexandra seems befitting of a Mikaelson, brother. I agree it would make a wonderful name for my niece" Elijah concurred as Klaus still seemed stony faced and unresponsive.

"Nik I think it's perfect please agree!" Caroline was desperate for Nik to approve. "What do you think Rebekah?"

"I really like it too Nik." Rebekah confessed.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Mikaelson sounds melodious to my ears. I too agree and I cannot wait to see my daughter" Klaus agreed with a slight smirk.

"Brother I still think Kolette is perfect!" Kol argued devilishly.

"For the last time Kol we are not naming our daughter after you. When you have your own children then you can call them Kolette" Klaus replied in jest. He would be the first to have children and it seemed like a massive responsibility.

"We'll be having children first I think won't we Katerina?" Elijah asked playfully as Katherine took a sip of water before choking.

"I'm not ready to be a mother yet. Too much responsibility for me. I'm happy being the cool aunt for now" Katherine protested as Elijah looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Well Matt and I are ready for children. It's just a matter of time" Rebekah said. She was desperate to be a mother as she loved children. Little Alexandra would make good practice for when she has her own children.

"Too much info Bekah. We don't need to know that" Kol teased his little sister as she turned pink. "What you and Matt get up to is none of my business".

"You're just jealous Kol because it's only you and Finn who don't have a steady girlfriend" Caroline joked with her brother-in-law. He was the playboy of the family who couldn't keep a steady relationship going if he tried. Finn was just a stick in the mud so it was no wonder he didn't have a girlfriend.

"I could get any girl I pleased" Kol said mock outraged. Truth be told he didn't feel ready either for a committed relationship. "Anyway I'll be teaching your Alexandra all about not being boring"

"Say what you like Kol. At least I have someone who has my back, Caroline is like the sister I never had. And I'm looking forward to spoiling my darling niece when she arrives. Her crazy auntie Bex will ensure that" Rebekah replied as she thought how nice it would be to have another girl in the family.

"Hey don't forget me: her crazily cool auntie Kat" Katherine chimed in as Rebekah finished. She was Caroline's best friend and always had been since she stole Caroline's chocolate bar on the very first day they met.

"What am I then? Chopped liver? I'm going to be the coolest, funniest uncle ever. She'll call me her awesome uncle Kol" Kol was pouting at being left out from the cool family members.

"We will all be Baby Alexandra's family. Just as we have always been family. Always and forever like we promised each other so long ago." Elijah reminded them. He was the most respected in their family but also the most protective over his brothers and sister.

"Of course you can all spoil my daughter but she will be my little girl. I will spoil her the most and protect her the most as a father should. Unlike our own father" Klaus proclaimed whilst thinking about his father Mikael, a man so cruel it could not be believed.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Mikaelson. Boy are you going to grow up in one super-overprotective family but one that loves you so much my little sweetheart. I love you so much and your daddy does too" Caroline whispered to her daughter with a smile. Klaus heard and squeezed her hand before kissing her belly to show his love to his princess too. They were happy and would always be so.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! Dedicated to Hellz-On-Earth who has been my motivation! **


End file.
